


you sort of look like forever

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to make Harry understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you sort of look like forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw in [](http://phantomtale666.livejournal.com/profile)[**phantomtale666**](http://phantomtale666.livejournal.com/) 's journal, about an indoor installation of art by [Andy Goldsworthy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Goldsworthy). [Here's a picture of the artwork](http://pics.livejournal.com/megyal/pic/0000531c/g7).

"I'm _sorry_ ," Harry says, his voice pitched low as they enter another art indoor installation. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that case, but I knew you were going to give me a hard time about it."

"It doesn't matter," Draco replies. His eyes are fixed on the swirling arrangement of sticks and timber set in the ceiling. When he tilts his head back like that, the strands of his hair brush against the collar of his coat, a blue one that is a little too large because Harry bought it for him, six years ago when they were only friends and he had wanted to impress Draco so very bad. "I mean. You could have _died_ on assignment and I would have never known that you had actually _gone_. But it's fine."

Harry hates it when Draco says _it's fine_ , because anybody with eyes in their head can see the pull of his lips into a tight white line; the way his eyes slit down into a sliver of mercury. He sees the fine lines at the corners of Draco's eyes; they're both in their mid-thirties (Draco still says _late-twenties_ ) because they didn't pull their shit together as early as everyone said they should, but here they are now and as Draco would say, _it doesn't matter_.

It does.

"How do you feel in this room?" Draco asks suddenly, hunching his shoulders in his coat and looking at Harry directly. His eyes, the first thing that capture people's attention, even before the entire paleness of him sort of blasts over them, are dark in this low room. "Do you feel... cocooned?"

"What?" Harry croaks, thinking that he should _really_ be used to Draco's strange turns in conversation by now; he rolls his eyes up and looks at the strange circles. It looks wild and yet strangely organised. It presses down on him even as it curls away to a high center. "Sort of. I guess."

"It reminds me of you," Draco says and Harry refrains from groaning. He was never the type to be insanely interested in art like Draco. "It's so crazy and yet a little _stifling_."

Harry glares at him. "Wow, sorry about that." _You were the one who was just getting on my case about telling you my every move._

"It sort of looks like forever," Draco muses, his eyes tracing the rambling sticks. "You're _my_ forever, by the way."

Harry breathes out, quietly, because he doesn't want to disturb... _anything_. Everything. Draco's eyes are soft and the way he says that, it's like he's throwing away words. At least, that's the way it looks to a person who won't see his heart on his sleeve, like Harry sees it.

"Okay," Harry says, looking up and clenching at Draco's cool fingers as they creep into his hand. "Okay. I get it."

 _fin_


End file.
